Gordon,Waffle &MrBlik meet Arnold,SpongeBob,&Otto
by nicktoons841
Summary: The Catscratch brothers fight while working on a portal. Then, the three get sucked in into three different worlds! And the main characters get sent in into their house. Some flames are allowed. COMPLETE and ending updated!
1. Chapter 1: Working and Arguing

Author's Note: I do not owe Catscratch, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, and/or Hey Arnold! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews!

* * *

Title: Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik meet Arnold, SpongeBob, and Otto

Chapter 1: Working and Arguing

**In the Catscratch house, Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik were working on a portal. **

Mr. Blik: Gordon, why are we doing this?

Gordon: Because, Waffle wanted to see the land of newts, I wanted to see Scotland, and you want to see the land of money.

Blik: No, seriously.

Waffle: I love newts!

Blik: Be quiet!

Waffle: Don't tell me to be quiet!

Blik: Don't back-sass me, you pudding filled sock puppet!

Gordon: Guys, stop fighting!

Blik: Why should I!

Waffle: Yeah, why!

Gordon: Because, it's not right!

Blik: Oh, who needs you?

**The three keep fighting and arguing plus knocking down priceless, expensive stuff. Also with that, they spilt water on the portal, making it work and go in separate directions if you go inside.**

Mr. Blik: You know, I never want to see you guys ever again!

Waffle: That goes double for me!

Gordon: Fine then!

**Suddenly, the rich cats trip on a wire and are now sent into the vortex.

* * *

**

What happens next? Chapter 2: Blik Shores, next! NO INSULTS OR FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews. Sorry if this is so short, too. 


	2. Chapter 2: Blik Shores

Author's Note: I do not owe Catscratch, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, and/or Hey Arnold! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! This is my next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blik Shores

**Mr. Blik wakes up on a beach. He sees no one there.**

Blik: Where am I? Waffle? Gordon? (looks at himself) Ahh! Look at me! I'm so...bad looking! Well, maybe someone can tell me where I am.

**He walks around town (on four legs) and sees many people that have animals, but don't talk.**

Mr. Blik: Where am I?

**Suddenly, someone catches him and throws Blik into a truck full of other animals.**

Blik: (yells while the truck is taking him away) Help! Someone, get me outta here! (whines) No!

**Meanwhile, we cut to a scene at a place called the Shore Shack. We see Otto Rocket, his sister Reggie, Twister and Sam hanging out. Ray, Otto's dad, is also there talking to Otto.**

Otto: So, I can get a pet?

Ray: You can get a pet, but if it's not a dog.

Otto: What am I supposed to get, a cat?

Ray: That's a great idea, Otto. Go get yourself a cat. (leaves)

Otto: (groans) Man, this stinks!

Reggie: What's wrong with getting a cat?

Otto: I can name three things about them. They're lame, stupid, and too fancy. (sorry for all cat lovers, I love cats, too! Too bad for Otto)

Reggie: And?

Otto: What?

Twister: Don't worry, dude. I bet that today, something freaky's gonna happen.

Sam: Like what?

Twister: I have no idea.

Reggie: Anyway, if you don't want a cat, don't have a pet.

Otto: But I want to! I guess I have no other choice.

Sam: Can't you just tell Ray that you don't want a cat? (everyone looks at him) What? It's not me, right?

**Two hours later, Otto is with his family. They go to the animal shelter. We cut to a scene where Blik is, in a cage.**

Blik: Someone! Get me outta here of this mouse trap! (cage door opens) Well, that was lucky.

**He looks around and walks again (but on two legs) and sees a poster that has a boy and a cat hugging.**

Blik: That's just gross.

**Blik hears someone walking which are Otto's. Otto walks down and sees Blik.**

Otto: Wow, what a weird looking cat.

Blik: Weird! I'll show you who's weird!

Otto: (shocked) You can talk? You can talk!

Blik: Yes, I do. Doesn't any animal around here?

Otto: No. Unless, this is all a dream.

Blik: Well, snap out of it, because this is not a dream.

Otto: You kid, right?

Blik: Huh?

Otto: Are you a disguised alien?

Blik: No! Are you!

Otto: No!

Reggie: (in another scene) What's taking Otto so long? (yells and we go back to the scene where Otto and Blik are) Otto, you better hurry up in there!

Otto: That's my sis, man. Look, I don't have enough time, so I'm gonna take you.

Blik: Me? Why me?

Otto: You can talk. (grabs Blik)

Blik: Let go of me, red-haired!

Otto: Just don't say anything, k?

Blik: Whatever.

**Otto comes out with Blik. Ray and Reggie take a look at him. Blik says nothing.**

Reggie: Dad, I don't know.

Ray: Come on, it's not like it can talk or anything.

Noelani: Looks like a great choice.

**Blik mumbles something that the family doesn't hear and Otto signs a paper that makes Blik his pet. The Rocket family get into the car. We cut to a scene that is Otto's room. Him and Blik are inside.**

Blik: So, what is it, kid?

Otto: I don't know. I mean, you can...

Blik: Can you just let go of it already!

Otto: No way! I'm gonna tell everyone, man. Well, expect of Lars.

Blik: Who's he?

Otto: Him and his posse keep messing with us, but mostly with Twister, since he's related to him.

Mr. Blik: You know, I know someone who's like Lars, the Chumpy Chumps Brothers.

Otto: Who?

**They talked for hours and hours. They realized that they had so much in common. Blik tells him the long story of how he got to Ocean Shores, while Otto tells him about Ocean Shores. **

Blik: So, I'm in a place called Ocean Shores, no animals can talk or do anything like a human and we have _so _much in common.

Otto: You came out of a vortex like you brothers, you're from Philadelphia, and you're rich?

Blik: Yeah. I anna go home. (sobs)

Otto: (slaps Blik) By the way, the name is Otto. Otto Rocket, my man.

Blik: And I'm Blik. Mr. Blik. And I'm the king!

Otto: Right. (looks at the time) Oh no! I'm so late, dude!

Blik: For what?

Otto: I was supposed to meet my friend, Sam, a half hour ago. He's working on a portal.

Blik: Which is what I need to get home! Come on, Rocket Boy!

Otto: Whatever, Blik.

**We switch to a scene where Sam, Twister, and Reggie are. Sam is working on the portal while Otto and Mr. Blik show up.**

Reggie: What took you so long?

Twister: Yeah? (looks at Blik) Who's him?

Reggie: Our new cat.

Otto: Blik, Mr. Blik.

Reggie: You're kidding, right?

Reggie: So what took you so long, talking to your new cat?

Otto: Uh, yeah.

**Everyone stares at him. Sam is finally done with the portal.**

Sam: I'm so glad that's done. Everyone, cheers to my portal.

Reggie: We get it. How about we celebrate?

Twister: Will there be any candy?

Sam: My mom can whip up some snacks.

Reggie: Great. Are you coming, Rocket Boy?

Otto: Nah. You guys go ahead.

Twister: Whatever, dude.

**Sam, Reggie and Twister leave the scene. While Blik tries to work on the portal to get back home.**

Otto: What are you doing?

Blik: Trying to find a way to get home.

Otto: By pressing all the buttons, cool. Wait, you just got here!

Blik: I know. It was nice knowing you. (almost goes into the portal) Bye, and I'll never forget this, I think.

**Otto grabs Blik when he just about goes in, then Otto falls into the portal and it stops working.**

Mr. Blik: Great, the kid goes into the portal instead of me. Now I'm stuck here and possibly forever!

* * *

Wasn't that great? NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! WARNING: THIS IS NOT A SLASH FIC. I hate slash fics! (Sorry to all) Chapter 3: Waffle Bottom. 


	3. Chapter 3: Waffle Bottom

Author's Note: I do not owe Catscratch, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, and/or Hey Arnold! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! This is my next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Waffle Bottom

**Waffle lands in a treedome. He wakes up and sees everything weird. Even himself.**

Waffle: Where am I? Ohh, what is this place?

**He sees a portal that doesn't look complete.**

Waffle: Splee! Another portal!

Voice: Who's out in my treedome! Is that you Patrick?

**Waffle hides near the portal white he sees the person coming out. It was a squirrel wearing a purple bikini. Waffle closed his eyes.**

Sandy: Hello? Anyone here?

Waffle: (comes out) Hi squirrel. Why are you wearing a bikini?

Sandy: (gasps) Why, come over here!

**Sandy tries to catch Waffle using a rope and knocks down many things. Then, Waffle gets surrounded in the dome.**

Sandy: Now, who in a world just who you think you are?

Waffle: I don't know. I mean Waffle, you squirrel. Please don't eat me!

Sandy: Why, you're a nice little critter. The name's Sandy Cheeks.

Waffle: Splee! Where am I?

Sandy: In Bikini Bottom, of course! Hey, how did you get in here anyway?

Waffle: I landed. From a portal.

**Sandy walks over to her invention and points at it.**

Sandy: You mean this one?

Waffle: No.

Sandy: Hmm. Well, you're welcome to stay here, Waffle. I'll make some cookies and iced tea. Also, I'm gonna call over some friends. They will love to meet you.

Waffle: Splee!

**Sandy bakes some cookies and makes some iced tea. Then, she called SpongeBob and Patrick. A couple of hours later, SpongeBob and Patrick ran to Sandy's treedome.**

Patrick: Man, I can't wait for the big surprise Sandy wants us to see!

SpongeBob: Yeah, she said a new friend in Bikini Bottom.

Patrick: Oh, I can't wait!

**Both friends giggle as Sandy opens up the door. The boys have on water helmets and go inside. The three see Waffle eating cookies and having iced tea. Waffle turns around.**

Waffle: Hi there.

Patrick: Ahh! A furry thing!

Sandy: What's wrong with furry things?

Patrick: (points) Look, a burglar!

SpongeBob: (to Waffle) Hi! My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. And you must be Waffle, right? Sandy told us about you.

Waffle: Wow. Am I underwater?

SpongeBob: Yes. That is why I'm wearing my water helmet. It protects me from drying up. Patrick, too.

Waffle: Fascinating.

Sandy: (to Patrick) So, what did you say about furry things? (strangles him)

Patrick: Nothing. (Sandy lets go and Pat gasps)

Sandy: Well, we better show Waffle here what Bikini Bottom looks like.

Waffle: Splee! Yah!

SpongeBob: I'm in.

**We cut to a scene where the four are walking in the middle of the town. Waffle is wearing an air helmet. SpongeBob tells them all everything about Bikini Bottom. Jellyfish Fields, houses, etc. They all get up between the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket. All their stomachs are grumbling.**

Patrick: Oh no! It's the attack of the stomachs! They want to eat us now! (screams and panic, so does Waffle)

SpongeBob: No, Patrick. We're just hungry. We didn't get to eat in a long time.

Patrick: Right. I knew that.

Waffle: So, which food place do we go to? I vote for the one that has a bucket!

SpongeBob: No, Waffle! That food place belongs to Plankton, the most evilest villain around here.

Sandy: And besides, his food is bad anyway.

Waffle: What do they have in there?

Sandy: Chum.

Waffle: Eww. That's unhealthy.

**Spongebob leads them inside the Krusty Krab. Waffle waves to the fish, but they don't react. The four go up to Squidward, the cashier.**

SpongeBob: Hi, Squidward!

Squidward: SpongeBob, what are you doing here? And who's that guy? (points at Waffle)

Waffle: I'm Waffle.

SpongeBob: Yeah, he's a land critter like Sandy.

Sandy: Hi ya.

Waffle: Land critter?

Squidward: Great. Now would you kindly leave?

Patrick: No, we're hungry.

Squidward: And what do you want?

Patrick: UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(drools)

SpongeBob: Four Krabby Patties, please. And make it regular.

Squidward: That will be your job.

Waffle: You work here?

SpongeBob: Of course I do. But today's my day off. However, I guess it won't hurt. (pulls up his spatula)

Mr. Krabs: (coming out) That's the spirit, boy!

Waffle: Who are you?

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! Meey my new friend, Waffle. And Waffle, that's Squidward, the cashier.

Waffle: OK.

Mr. Krabs: Keep up the good work tomorrow, boy!

SpongeBob: Eye, eye, Mr. Krabs!

**SpongeBob makes four Krabby Patties for himself and his friends. Then, they leave the Krusty Krab and eat while walking.**

Patrick: Mmm, this food is great!

Waffle: Yeah! I can show this to my brothers. (sadly) Brothers. (cries)

Sandy: Waffle, what's wrong?

Waffle: I miss my brothers! (sobs)

SpongeBob: Just tell us what happened.

Waffle: Well, you see...

**Waffle explains to SpongeBob's friends about his brothers and what happened. The scene is now at Sandy's treedome again.**

Waffle: ...And that's what happened.

Patrick: Wow, fascinating.

Waffle: I wanna go home! (sobs again)

Sandy: Don't worry, Waffle. The portal is almost done. After I'm finished with it, you can go home.

Waffle: Splee!

Sandy: Come on, Pat.

Patrick: OK.

SpongeBob: What can I do?

Sandy: Stay out here and don't touch anything! Patrick and I will get more tools.

**Sandy and Patrick leave the scene to get more tools. Waffle goes near the portal.**

SpongeBob: Waffle, what are you doing!

Waffle: Trying to go inside, the portal.

SpongeBob: Well, you have to wait longer!

Waffle: But I can't! I need to use the bathroom!

SpongeBob: That's no excuse!

**Suddenly, Waffle makes the portal work. He tries to go in, until SpongeBob accidentally falls in. The portal closes.**

Waffle: Ahh! What do I do now! I know, cookies!

* * *

I really hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't update in a long time, I didn't follow the rules right and this is punishment. Chapter 4: Gordon City, next up!Wasn't that great? NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! WARNING: THIS IS NOT A SLASH FIC. I hate slash fics! (Sorry to all) 


	4. Chapter 4: Gordon City

Author's Note: I do not owe Catscratch, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, and/or Hey Arnold! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! This is my next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gordon City

**Gordon landed in an urban city.**

Gordon: Ow! (sniffs) What's that smell? It's gross! Oh, man, I gotta find someplace to stay or...(rain falls down) great.

**Gordon runs on four legs this time like a horse. He stops when he bumps into a huge dog. Then, Gordon runs and dodges from him. Eventually, the dog couldn't find him anymore, but now Gordon is lost in the rain with no shelter and cold. **

Gordon: I wished I was back at home. And just a wee little rain stopped. (sneezes)

**Meanwhile near where he is Arnold and Gerald find Gordon cold and hungry. Arnold picks the cat up.**

Arnold: You know Gerald, I'm gonna take this cat home. Just for a while.

Gerald: I don't know Arnold, after all, it is fat.

Arnold: Gerald.

Gerald: What?

Arnold: I better take this guys home. I mean, it's not like something bad is gonna happen if I take this cat home.

Gerald: Whatever, Arnold.

**Gerald and Arnold go back to their homes with Gordon in Arnold's hands. He went up to his bedroom and grabbed the fluffiest blanket that Arnold can find. After a few minutes, Gordon's eyes squinted so he couldn't see much, but saw a football headed kid about 9 years old having food in his hands. **

Arnold: I know your probably sick from the storm, but it'll be alright. My grandpa and grandma said a can take care of you for a few days. Man, (petting Gordon) I wish you can really talk so you can understand me and I can understand you.

Gordon: (snaps) Of course I can talk!

Arnold: (shocked) You can?

Gerald: (knocking on the door) Hey Arnold! Is there someone else in there? How's the cat? Uh, Arnold?

Arnold: Just a minute Gerald! (to Gordon) Look, I don't have that much time, but are you sure I'm not dreaming?

Gordon: Of course you're not dreaming, lad.

Arnold: Great.

Gerald: Arnold, can I come in, now?

Arnold: In one more minute, Gerald!

**Arnold tries to shove Gordon under his bed, but it won't work, so, he pushes a button on his remote and puts Gordon in the closet.**

Arnold: Gerald was right, you are fat.

Gordon: I'm not fat, I'm big mouthed! And this is no way how to...

Arnold: Since no one ever saw a talking cat before, just get in the closet and don't say anything! (finally shoves him in and opens the door)

Gerald: Hey Arnold.

Arnold: Hey Gerald. (to the friend handshake)

Gerald: Was it just me, or did I hear another voice in here? And where's the cat?

Arnold: Um, he got into the closet. Yeah, that's right.

Gerald: OK. Do you remember that we needed to go to Phoebe's house for her "latest invention"?

Arnold: No.

Gerald: Well, it's now! The sun has finally cleared up! And bring your cat, too.

Arnold: Right. (goes into his closet and whispers to Gordon) Just don't say _anything_ to anyone else.

Gordon: But I'm so hungry!

Arnold: Shh!

**Arnold covers Gordon's mouth as them and Gerald go to Phoebe's. She is in her backyard working on something. Also, **

**Helga and Harold are there, too.**

Phoebe: I have gathered you all here for my greatest invention.

Harold: Yeah, yeah, just get on with the point.

Phoebe: I introduce you to...(pulls up the curtain) the portal.

Helga: Wow, what does it do?

Phoebe: You see, Helga, this portal can take you anywhere in the world.

Harold: Even the land of ice cream?

Phoebe: Yes, even that.

Gerald: (whispers to Arnold) If that was possible. (him and Arnold snicker while Harold makes a fist)

Helga: So, now what?

Phoebe: I guess we can go and buy some Jolly Olly ice cream.

Harold: Sounds good to me!

**Helga, Phoebe, Harold, leave the scene.**

Gerald: Hey Arnold, are you coming?

Arnold: Um, no Gerald. I'm not that hungry.

Gordon: I am. (Arnold covers his mouth)

Gerald: Right. (leaves the scene)

Arnold: Look, who are you? How did you get here? And why can you talk?

Gordon: First, I am Gordon Quin of the Quin Clan. I got here when my brothers and I were fighting on a portal, like the one your friend made. Somehow, we got sucked into...I think...different universes.

Arnold: Universes! No wonder. I guess from your world, you animals can talk, but not here in Hillwood City.

Gordon: Eye. So, Arnold, is it, how is life here?

Arnold: Well, I do try to help other people, but sometimes it can get outta hand, however at the end, it all turns well.

Gordon: Well, this is odd.

Arnold: What do you mean?

Gordon: I do just the same, only with my brothers. True, we fight a lot, but at the end, everything is swell.

Arnold: I know how you feel, man.

Gordon: Yep. Well, I better get home.

Arnold: What?

**Gordon pushes and pulls some levers and buttons while Arnold tries to stop him.**

Gordon: Arnold! I know you want me here, but I really need to get home! What if my brothers are already there?

Arnold: Well, I guess I can't stop you.

**Gordon makes the portal work and sees home. Then, Arnold trips on something and falls back. This makes him fall into the portal instead of Gordon.**

Gordon: (yells) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What now!

Woman: Will you shut up! (throws something at Gordon) Stupid cats. (leaves)

* * *

NO FLAMES PLEASE and great reviews! Having no idea what the next chap. is called, I'll think of it soon! 


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Catscratch World

Author's Note: I do not own Catscratch, Rocket Power, SpongeBob SquarePants, and/or Hey Arnold! NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! Also, I'm not doing anything in bold font anymore for this story or any of my others because, it's getting old to me.

* * *

Chapter 5: Into the Catscratch World

We see Otto land in Mr. Blik's room from a portal and lands on the floor. He wakes up from what happened about a second ago.

Otto: Dude, what happened? (looks at himself) Wow, I look much better, like I'm in a cartoon. Now, I'll just ask someone who lives in this house and they'll tell me where I am.

When Otto walks out of the room, he sees many portraits of Mr. Blik and about him posted.

Otto: (sarcastically) Well, this can't be Blik's house. (bumps in Hovis)

Hovis: Hello there.

Otto: Who are you?

Hovis: I'm Hovis, the butler in this mansion.

Otto: Cool.

Hovis: Did Mr. Blik invite you here?

Otto: You can say that.

Hovis: Very well. I'll show you up to the guest room.

As Hovis walks Otto up to one of the guest rooms, SpongeBob (has his air helmet on) lands in Waffle's room from a vortex.

SpongeBob: Whoa. I told Waffle to stop it! Just like Patrick, but fun. Yet like him. Yet...(sees many newts in aquariums) Wow, these must be the newts Waffle was talking about. I guess it'll be OK to take them out. (chuckles)

SpongeBob lets go a whole lot of newts. They see his holes and crawl in. As the newts go in, this makes SpongeBob laugh a lot. The more newts go in, the more SpongeBob laughs. We cut to where Otto and Hovis are and hear the laugher.

Otto: Ow! I think it's bleeding out my ears!

Hovis: Don't worry, you're already here. Go inside while I see what's going on.

Otto: Right. (goes into the guest room)

Hovis goes follows the sound and goes into Waffle's room. He finds SpongeBob inside. The newts all get out of his body and SpongeBob reacts quickly.

SpongeBob: Ahh! Please don't take me! I was just...um, playing with the newts! Have all the money you want!

Hovis: Actually, we already have enough. The name is Hovis and I'm guessing you're Waffle's guest.

SpongeBob: Uh, I guess. What are you?

Hovis: A human. And you're a talking sponge.

SpongeBob: (laughs) That's a good one. 'Cause I'm a talking sponge. OK, you were right.

Hovis: (thinking) _Great, another Waffle. _(aloud, sighs) I'll show you to the guest room. Follow me. You'll be next door to our last guest.

SpongeBob: Oh cool! Is it another human?

Hovis: Yes.

The butler walks SpongeBob to the guest room next to Otto's. Meanwhile, the last person which is Arnold lands in Gordon's room from another vortex.

Arnold: Man, what hit me? (sniffs) And what's that smell? Oh well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to go outside.

The football-headed kid uses the back door to get out. Behind some bushes he sees a eight-year old girl next door, playing tea with her stuffed animals.

Arnold: (thinking) _She seems nice enough, maybe she knows where I am. _(walks over to the girl) Um, hi there.

The younger girl by one year turns around and sees Arnold. She looks at him and sees Arnold having a heart around his body and falls in love with showing hearts in her eyes.

Arnold: Um, are you feeling OK?

Girl: (dreamily) Hi. You're cute. (giggles)

Arnold: Uh...right. What's your name, and where am I?

Girl: Sorry. My name is Kimberly, but the cats next door call me the Human Kimberly.

Arnold: Cats?

Kimberly: Yeah, Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik.

Arnold: Gordon? Gordon Quid?

Kimberly: Yeah. Do you know him?

Arnold: Let's just say we do. (thinking) _Gordon never told me he was rich._

Kimberly: But forget about him, (gets close up to Arnold) let's talk about me.

Arnold: (nervous) Sorry, but I have to go. And, my name is Arnold. (runs back to the house)

Kimberly: Arnold, what a nice name. (dreamily) What a guy.

After Hovis takes SpongeBob up to his room, Arnold bumps into him.

Arnold: Sorry sir, but I...

Hovis: Ne need. (helps Arnold up) My name is Hovis, the butler in this place.

Arnold: Yeah, and I'm Arnold.

Hovis: Let me guess, you're a friend of Gordon and came down here.

Arnold: I wouldn't use the word, "came". More like "dropped".

Hovis: Right. You'll be in the guest room next door to the others.

Arnold: Others...?

Hovis walks Arnold to the third guest room. (a/n: Here's a little info. Otto; first room, SpongeBob; second room, Arnold; last room)

Hovis: Here you go. (thinking) _I knew I should have exercised more. These stairs are killing me!_

He leaves as Arnold goes in. Later that night, Otto could hear SpongeBob's laugh. He couldn't take it anymore as he was doing a few moves with his skateboard.

Otto: That's it! I'm going in!

Otto goes into the second guest room and finds a sponge watching comedy TV.

Otto: (to himself) OK. What a weird costume. (to SpongeBob) Hey you! Is it OK if you lower your laugher, I'm trying to do some moves.

SpongeBob turns around and sees Otto. Both boys scream at the same time and stop at the same time.

SpongeBob: Who are you? And are you another huain?

Otto: Hu-what? Yeah, guess. Why are you wearing a sponge costume?

SpongeBob: I'm not wearing a costume! (Otto just looks at him oddly) Whatever. Now can you please keep it down!

SpongeBob: Maybe if you asked more nicely, I can.

Otto: Oh, yeah...

SpongeBob and Otto argue while Arnold is in his guest room, looking out the window. He stops and turns around when he hears the fight going on. Going into the second one, Arnold sees Otto and SpongeBob arguing about something. All three scream when they look at each other.

Arnold: What are you guys talking about?

Otto: Well, for you information, this _sponge _was laughing too loud.

SpongeBob: And this guy came in here for that! I asked him nicely, but he said "no"!

Arnold: Well, fighting won't solve anything at all!

Otto: What makes you say that, you football-headed kid!

They argue and fight in a smoke like thing (when anyone is fighting for example), knocking the door. Hovis appears and the others stop.

Hovis: Do I have to know?

Otto: You see, that guy over there (points to SpongeBob) was laughing too loud to do my skateboard moves.

SpongeBob: Well, _he _said "no" after I told him to ask nicely!

Arnold: And that's what started the fight.

Otto: Who cares! You were in it?

Hovis: Right. Um...

Otto: Otto.

SpongeBob: SpongeBob.

Arnold: Arnold.

Hovis: Yes. If you need me, I'll be in the restroom.

When Hovis goes inside there (offscreen), he yells and screams as Otto, SpongeBob, and Arnold can hear. Meanwhile, someone or should I say three teens are watching them through by binoculars. Or should I say, the Chumpy Chump Brothers!

Tad: Well, well, well. Looks like we have another of those stupid cats.

Luther: And? So what?

Lunk: We can use them as bait.

Tad & Luther: Huh?

Lunk: You'll see.

The Chumpy Chumps laugh evilly as heard.

* * *

So, how do you like my story so far? NO FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! Chapter 6: Evil Collides, coming up soon! Sorry if doesn't have the cats in this chapter, and probably the next one. I don't know! 


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Collides

Author's Note: I do not own Catscratch, Rocket Power, SpongeBob SquarePants, and/or Hey Arnold! Keep up with the reviews! I like the ones I got so far!

* * *

Chapter 6: Evil Collides

Tad: So, what's the plan?

Lunk: I say we sneak in there and steal their cookies! Ha ha! (Tad slaps him)

Tad: That's the most stupidest plan I've ever heard! I, on the other hand, have a real plan. (they laugh evilly again as Tad whispers the plan)

We cut inside the house and everyone is sleeping, even the butler. The Chumpy Chump brothers sneak inside the house and find the same portal from the beginning of our story.

Tad: Man, for whoever built this portal, they must be stupid.

Lunk: Yeah, real stupid.

Luther: ... (Tad nudges him)

Tad: (whispers to him) Say your line.

Luther: Oh, uh...yeah.

Tad: Hey, I wonder if we can mess this up.

Tad and the others push a lot of buttons and switches and levers. Suddenly, they get sucked in too. We go to Plankton's secret lab and he's laughing evilly, while his computer wife, Karen, looks bored.

Karen: Do you always have to do that every time something bad happens to someone good?

Plankton: Yes. It's an evil villain thing. (looks though a telescope into Sandy's treedome showing Waffle sleeping) And with that sponge out of the way and with that cat in, that is 10 times stupider than him, I'll take over Bikini Bottom like a piece of cake! Nothing can stop me now! (laughs evilly again)

Karen: Oh yeah, then how does that explain that vortex opening up in front of us?

Plankton: Huh?

Then, the vortex spits out Lunk (literately) and he seems to have the power to breathe in water.

Lunk: Where am I? (looks at Plankton) You're so small.

Karen: Here we go again.

Plankton: All right whatever you are, how did you get in here? (sniffs) And why do you smell?

Lunk: (fast) Um, my name is Lunk, I don't take baths, and I guess I come from another universe and have the power to breathe underwater. Plus a human.

Plankton: ...(thinking) _Wait a minute. Maybe, I can use this guy and rule all Bikini Bottom. _You know kid, I was just thinking, how about we team up?

Lunk: Really? Hmm,...like, whatever.

Karen: Here we go again. (sighs)

Lunk: Who's that?

Plankton: Uh, no one.

Suddenly, another vortex comes and takes both of the guys.

Karen: Finally, I thought they'll never leave. Now, let's party! (every fish comes into the Chum Bucket, throwing a huge party)

With Luther, he lands in Hillwood City. Then, he hears two voices in an alley. He goes over there and hears what's going on. The two voices turned out to be 5th graders. One that had a green T-shirt that had and the other looked dumb with freckles and short, blond hair. Their names were Wolfgang and Edmund, and yes, they are boys. Luther was waiting to sneak up on them, since he was a teenager, until he heard what the boys were saying.

Wolfgang: Yeah, I heard that football head has got a new pet. It's a cat, that's fat and...

Edmund: Has a baseball bat?

Wolfgang: No, you idiot! I think its name is Jordon or something.

Edmund: Why in the heck are you telling me this?

Wolfgang: Because, we're gonna steal that cat. And when we do we're gonna...(makes screech sound while putting his finger across his neck)

Edmund: Um, is that illegal?

Wolfgang: On second thought, we need a much better plan then, you know...

Voice: Might I be of service? (Luther appears which sorta scares the 5th graders)

Wolfgang: (trying to act brave) What do you want?

Luther: Let's just say I'm a helping hand. I know the cat. His name is Gordon.

Edmund: Did you like, adopt him?

Luther: You can say that.

Wolfgang: You're not gonna hurt us, right?

Luther: Fortunately, no. But if we fail at catching that stupid cat, then I will.

Wolfgang: Sure, we'll work together.

Both boys shake hands. And once more, another vortex takes the boys (expect Edmund) to who knows. We go to Tad and he lands in Ocean Shores.

Tad: Man, what a break? Hey, where are my brothers? Well, the more I find those stupid cats, the more I can get outta here.

We cut to Lars at the same time.

Lars: Man, that dumb cat Rocket-Dork has stinks! Literately! It feels good to up late at night when your parents don't know. (laughs)

Both boys are walking to the beach in the opposite direction. Then, without looking, they bump into each other.

Lars & Tad: (in unison) Hey, watch were you're going! (to themselves) Loser. What did you say!

Lars: Are you another Squid man?

Tad: No! I'm new.

Lars: That's what it means, stupid!

Tad: Dumb!

Lars: (groans)

Tad: (groans)

A vortex sucks them both in. They land in a huge room filled with alien technology and are up in space. Suddenly, Luther, Wolfgang, Plankton (from the vortex, he's wearing a machine that can make him look much taller and has a small water helmet; color is red), and Lunk fall in.

Tad: Lunk! Luther!

Luther: Lunk! Tad!

Lunk: Tad! Luther!

Others: Huh? (look at each other and scream)

Lars: What's that kid doing here?

Plankton: What are these other disgusting humans doing here?

Wolfgang: Great, everyone's older than me. Well, I don't care.

After some nonsense and talking, they find out that Blik, Waffle, and Gordon are stuck in Ocean Shores, Bikini Bottom, and Hillwood City along with SpongeBob, Otto, and Arnold stuck in the Catscratch world. Also, Plankton tells everyone (thanks to Lunk) that everyone here is from a different universe.

Wolfgang: So now, we might as well stop those six kids and do bad things to them.

Plankton: And hail Plankton, hail Plankton! (evilly laughs)

Lars: Man, you need some help.

Plankton: What?

Tad: So, here's the...

Tad stopped talking when the six villains got attacked by some black mystic smoke that covered them and took them away. Leaving no evidence at all.

* * *

Sorry if the good guys aren't in this chapter, but they will be and sorry if not updating...much. Seventh chapter, Chapter 7: To Stop the Bad Guys and Unite, next! 


	7. Chapter 7: To Stop the Bad GuysandUnite!

Author's Note: I own no Nickelodeon show here so don't sue me. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7: To Stop the Bad Guys and Unite!

We cut to Hillwood City and Helga and Gerald find Gordon, but not Arnold.

Helga: Hey, where's football head? He was just here a minute ago.

Gerald: Maybe he forgot something at his house?

Helga: And leave his stupid fat cat here?

Gerald: You mean Gordon.

Helga (scoffs) Whatever. If you need me, I'll be right over there. (points somewhere else)

Gerald: OK, whatever.

Helga: (goes to a place and to herself) Arnold. What a dork, what a nimrod. And yet...(brings out her locket with Arnold's picture) I love you! (dreamily) How I love your football shaped head, your black beady eyes, everything about you. (sighs then hears wheezing from Brainy, gives him a backward punch)

Gerald: Hmm, maybe Arnold had to...nah. Or maybe he...nope, not today. Or how about...no! Man, where's ARNOLD!

Gordon: Uh, I'm not to speak, but um, he feel in the portal! (Gerald looks flabbergasted)

Gerald: Please tell me I'm hallucinating.

Gordon: You're not hallucinating.

Gerald: I told you to tell me I am! (scoffs) Why am I even talking to you?

Gordon: Because, I know where he is! Arnold fell into the portal when you and the others were inside! Trust me, lad!

Gerald: OK. (yells) Helga!

Helga: What!

Gerald: Get over here!

Helga: OK! (to herself) Man, what is it this time? (Helga comes over to Gerald and Gordon) All right, what is it? Can't you see I was busy?

Gerald: No. We got ourselves a talking cat!

Helga: What!

Meanwhile in Ocean Shores, Twister, Reggie, and Sam come back to where the portal was. Otto wasn't here, but Mr. Blik was.

Twister: Hey, where's Otto?

Reggie: Maybe he wanted to surf.

Twister: Without us?

Sam: And leaving his cat here?

Mr. Blik: That's _Mr._ Blik to you! And your friend, just fell in the portal! (the others look flabbergasted as Gerald)

Twister: Tell me that didn't happen.

Reggie: It happened.

Twister: I told you not to tell me that!

Sam: You know, blacks cats are bad luck. Maybe this is part of it.

Mr. Blik: I'm not bad luck, you nimrod! You kids have to trust me! Your friend, Otto, fell into the portal, into _my _world!

Now, Reggie, Twist, and Sam were confused and shocked at the same time.

Switch to Bikini Bottom, and Patrick and Sandy return with all the tools. SpongeBob is not here, but Waffle looks at them blankly eating cookies like the accident never happened.

Waffle: Hi there.

Sandy: Waffle, where's SpongeBob?

Waffle: I don't know.

Patrick: (panics) SpongeBob's missing! Call in the army, call the navy, and someone, call my mommy! (panics until he hits Sandy's tree) I'm OK.

Waffle: Oh, I remember now. He fell into the portal.

Sandy: But that's impossible! It's not finished! Unless...(looks at Waffle in a mad way) Waffle!

Waffle: (shaking in fear) What?

Sandy: Did you mess up my portal?

Waffle: Um...

Sandy: 'Cause I'm gonna cause you so much pain! I will...

Patrick: (points) Hey look! The portal's working!

Sandy: What?

Waffle: What? Splee!

Sandy: That bad! Or good. Or...I don't know!

The three portals from Bikini Bottom, Hillwood City, and Ocean Shores opened up into a three-way connection. Everyone saw each other and the three Catscratch brothers...

Gordon: Blik! Waffle!

Waffle: Gordon! Blik!

Blik: Tall! Fatso!

Waffle and Gordon: Hey!

Helga: Criminy! Now I really must be hallucinating!

Twister: Oh why does this keep happening to me!

Sam: I don't know!

Gerald: Great. First, Arnold disappears. Then, Gordon can talk. And now, two other portals had opened up on ours, and we see a starfish, a squirrel, and three other kids that can pound us right now! And those two other cats.

Patrick: What is the meaning of this? Everything I knew was a lie!

Waffle: Me too!

Mr. Blik: Shut it.

Waffle: OK.

Gordon: I'll say. First, Blik, Waffle and I started to fight. We end up in different worlds. The people who took us got into our world. The villains have been taken away, and now, we're all doomed!

Helga: How do you know this?

Gordon: Um, long story.

Mr. Blik: Great, just great! How are we gonna get to those kids!

Suddenly, the three vortexs open Blik, Reggie, Twister, Sam, Patrick, Sandy, Waffle, Gordon, Gerald, and Helga into the mansion hallway.

Gerald: That was weird.

Twister: Yet amazingly convenient!

Reggie: Hey, do you guys hear something.

Patrick: Yes.

The sound gets closer and closer. It was Otto screaming excitingly riding on the stairs a huge cart. The others ducked as Otto missed them. Then he stops.

Otto: That was awesome! (turns around) Guys, is that you? And who are they?

Then, SpongeBob and Arnold come down with different carts screaming like Otto. The two pull to a stop and get out.

SpongeBob: Whoo! Let's do that again! (laughs)

Arnold: (sees the others behind him but Otto) Uh...

SpongeBob: What? (turns around) Oh...

Sandy: SpongeBob!

Sandy: SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Sandy! Patrick!

Reggie: Otto!

Twister: Rocket Boy!

Sam: Otto!

Otto: Reg! Twist! Squid!

Gerald: Arnold!

Helga: Football-head! I mean, (scoffs) football-head.

Arnold: Gerald! Helga?

SpongeBob: (looks at Reggie dreamily) Wow.

All of them start to hug each other. Waffle wants to join in, but Mr. Blik grabs him.

Blik: We're not supposed to join them, you boob!

Waffle: I'm not a boob! Whatever that is.

After the rest are all done hugging and cheering, they stop and Helga is the first to speak.

Helga: OK, you cats, spit it out! What is going on here!

Blik: Don't look at us, pony tail! We don't even know how this got started!

Waffle: I remember how. (Blik nudges him) Oof!

Otto: Well, I guess we should get all home.

Reggie: We can't! It was a good thing we found you!

Patrick: Yeah. So, now what?

Voice: (overheard) Oh, you'll do plenty!

All: Huh?

Otto: All right, you dork! Come on out so I can see your face!

Blik: Yeah, don't be a chicken!

Gordon: Blik, I don't think that's gonna help.

Arnold: Yeah, Otto.

SpongeBob: We're doomed!

Waffle: Yeah, doomed!

Otto & Blik: (in unison) Shut up!

Girls: (to themselves, in unison) Why are they so familiar?

Just like the bad guys, a black mystic smoke took them all away, ending the chapter.

* * *

Sorry if this took me so long! I know that the chapter title doesn't fit in this, but I just make it up along the way! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8: On a Mission

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story expect for what is going on. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write great reviews! Sorry I didn't update in a long time.

* * *

Chapter 8

Gerald, Waffle, Blik, Helga, Sandy, Patrick, Reggie, Twister and Sam woke up in the part of the ship where the villains were. Gerald was the one to wake up first.

Gerald: Whoa, I gotta stop eating chili dogs every now and then.

Waffle: (scared) Dogs? Where?

Mr. Blik: He meant a type of food, you moron!

Sandy: Where the heck are we anyway?

Sam: According to this place by looking at it, we're in outer space in an alternate universe on a huge ship.

Helga: (sarcastically) Thank you, Mr. Captain Obvious.

Patrick: Hey, where's SpongeBob?

Twister: And Otto and that football-headed kid dude?

Voice: It's Arnold.

Patrick: (scared) Who said that?

Twister: It's maybe the giant monkeys!

Waffle: Giant monkeys! AHHH!

Gordon: No, you three, look, on the screen!

Gordon was right. Behind was a huge like television screen showing Otto, Arnold, and SpongeBob in the control room.

Otto: We're in here, you guys.

Reggie: Otto, what are you and the rest of you doing in here? Where are you guys anyway?

SpongeBob: We're in the control room. We landed in here while you nine landed where ever you are. But don't worry, I have everything under control. (trips)

Otto: (sarcastically) Yeah, you have everything under control.

Arnold: Just hurry up, you guys! I have a feeling something bad is about to happen!

Suddenly, on the screen, the black mystic force attacks the three and the screen goes blank, leaving those color blocks you see in movies/TV.

Helga: Criminy! What the heck do we do now!

Mr. Blik: People, it's time we team up to save the people we know of and love, or don't. However, we are all going on a mission, and don't let me bring up Waffle.

Waffle: (insulted) Hey!

Reggie: Well, I've got to save my little bro, and that sponge is kinda cute, _not_ in a like like way, so I'm in.

Twister: Yeah, and Patrick and I have no lives, so we're in too!

Patrick: Yeah, all right! Whoo! (to Twist) Who are you?

Gerald: I think 'brains' is more like it for you two, and I'm in.

Everyone mumbles for joining in expect for Helga.

Helga: Well, I'm not going! What did they ever do for us?

Gordon: Oh, come on! It's not that bad!

Helga: Whatever, Catscratched-Arnold. Besides, this is stupid! So, there is no way I'm going on some stupid mission just to save Arnold and those other two kids! (scene changes, with Helga in the same position) I can't believe I'm going on some stupid mission just to save Arnold and those other two kids!

Mr. Blik: Too late, Patt-aki! We all decided to to this, so you're in this too!

Gordon: Shh! I think I hear something.

Everyone hears a growling sound.

Patrick: I'm hungry.

Twister: Yeah, I can go up for a Freezy Freeze. I sure do love Freezy Freezes. (the rest groan)

Blik: Will you two SHUT UP! Or else I'll...

Then, everyone turns around and the growling stops. It wasn't anyone stomach, but was a demon! Yes, it was as high as the ship, maybe higher, and big and tall with black scales all over him. His eyes were so red, you can see hell in there. The demon roared at him as loud as an airplane taking off. Mr. Blik's jaw dropped.

Blik: Holy...

Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Otto, and Arnold wake up in a room, but are tied up in chains, hanged to a wall.

Otto: Man...can we do that again?

SpongeBob: No! That was horrible!

Otto: Man, you're no fun.

SpongeBob: What?

Arnold: Stop fighting you two, we need to know now where we are.

Voice: Hey, we can help you.

SpongeBob: (scared) Who said that?

Otto: (pointing) It's a voice, stupid, and it came from over there.

Voice: Yeah, we can help you. But only if you get us out.

Otto: Hello, we're tied up too you know!

Voice 2: Actually, the keys are right under you.

Otto: (blushes) Heh heh, I knew that.

Arnold: Uh, no you didn't, or else we could have been out by now.

Otto: Oh, I'll show you who's gonna get out! (shows his fist)

SpongeBob: Will you two please be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate! (stretches out his leg so far and gets the keys and unlocks himself. He does the same to Otto and Arnold)

Otto: Wow, maybe we are lucky to have you.

Voice: Now come over here, or else we'll...I'll won't help you.

SpongeBob sees a hand and gives it the keys. Then, come out Tad of the Chumpy Chumps and releases Lunk, Luther, Plankton, Wolfgang and Lars. Seeing that they fell for the trick, the three younger kids hid behind a corner.

SpongeBob: Plankton!

Otto: Lars!

Arnold: Wolfgang?

Wolfgang: Well, well, well. If it isn't the geeks or this place?

SpongeBob: We know all about your evil plan. You're gonna take us down, then our old and new friends. Then, you're gonna take over all four worlds and slave us forever!

Otto: (whispering) We didn't know about an evil plan!

SpongeBob: (whispering) I'm just trying to make it dramatic.

Otto: Oh.

Plankton: Nice try, SpongeBoob, but there's one thing you left out...actually, no, you didn't. But we're still gonna get you!

Lars: And whomp you dorks if we have the time!

Tad: Yeah, get them!

Arnold, SpongeBob and Otto ran from the right and were fast! But the bad guys were even faster!

Arnold: Great, now they're catching onto us, what do we do now?

SpongeBob: If we only had something to drive with! (the three slam into Gear, the cat brothers' car) That was lucky.

Otto: Quick, get in! I'm driving! (turns the key and gets ready to drive)

Arnold: Otto, aren't you too young to drive?

Otto: Not as young as you! (drives fast) Look at me, I am the greatest! Yeah!

Tad: (in a distance) We'll get you kids sooner or...soon!

* * *

Sorry I didn't update in a long time. Long story. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write the best reviews! Chapter 9: Fight, Fight, Fight, up next! 


	9. Chapter 9: Fight, Fight, Fight!

Author's Note: I do not own anything here expect for the plot. SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! I'm sorry if I didn't update in a long time, too.

* * *

Chapter 9: Fight, Fight, Fight

We cut back to Blik, Waffle, Gordon and the rest. They are running as the demon is chasing them.

Helga: Criminy! This is insane!

Sam: Relax, it's just a nightmare. I'm sure we'll wake up any second now and this never happened.

Mr. Blik: (groans) Don't you get it! This _is_ real! Everything around you is for real! And nothing here is fake!

Gordon: Blik!

Blik: What? The kid had to know.

Reggie: (sarcastically) Yeah, we all needed to hear it.

Blik: (to Gordon) See?

Reggie: I was being sarcastic!

Gerald: Sarcastic! Smarcastic! Just keep running!

They run until they hit a corner. The kids are now trapped.

Patrick: Well, this is the end.

Twister: Yeah, I wonder what kind of place it'll be up there.

Waffle: I just hope it'll have newts.

Gordon: We're not gonna die! Just everyone stay calm.

Helga: Calm! Listen you, how about I show 'Old Betsy' and the 'Five Avengers' to you! (shows both fists)

Waffle: You name your fists? Actually, I see four instead of five. (Helga groans and punches him, he falls down and Blik laughs)

Blik: Man, that's a good one! (laughs some more until Sandy punches him and he falls down) Ow! What the heck was that for?

Sandy: Feeling how it feels like like your brother.

Demon: Now, I can end you all or else my name isn't Mr. Sin! (laughs evilly)

Helga: Oh, please, what kind of name is that?

Gerald: Helga!

Helga: What, tall hair?

Gordon: Hey, do you guys hear something?

Gordon was right. It was some kind of motoring sound. Then, from the wall, Gear came crashing through with Otto driving, SpongeBob about to throw up, and Arnold just in the middle of it all. Mr. Sin phased into the ground so the others wouldn't notice, and Blik was shocked.

Blik: That's my...my...my...my...CAR!

Gordon: Blik! You mean Gear.

Mr. Blik: Whatever! Now that Otto brat is driving _my_ car, and the worst thing is that he's gonna destroy it!

Reggie: Hey, no one calls my bro a brat expect for me!

Twister: You do that?

Sandy: Who cares, let's follow them!

Patrick: Yeah!

The nine followed Gear as Otto was driving. We cut to them doing so.

Arnold: Otto, you can stop driving now?

SpongeBob: (a bit green) Yeah, I gonna throw up (gags).

Otto: Oh yeah? Well I...can't. Seriously.

Arnold: Then push the brakes! (Otto pushes them with his leg, but nothing happens)

Otto: Nothing's working!

SpongeBob: Great, we're doomed! And I really have to barf now!

Arnold & Otto: Eww.

Arnold: And what about that?

Otto & SpongeBob: Huh?

Yes, Arnold points and sees a road made of rock and underneath was lava. However, the rocky road was all twisted, not straight. Otto, Arnold, and SpongeBob scream.

SpongeBob: Now what?

Otto: Wait a minute!

Arnold: What's that supposed to mean?

Otto: Don't you see? This twisted road is like some huge skateboard rink.

Arnold: And your point exactly?

Otto: If I can guide us through this huge maze, then we can get to the other side!

SpongeBob: Are you sure that this is gonna work? (gags)

Otto: Of course, trust me. You gotta.

Otto guides Gear through the hot lava using his skateboarding moves. He drives the car up and down and left to left, preforming awesome moves! Finally, he got to the other end and everyone was safe. SpongeBob quickly got out of the car and went over to...you know, barf.

Spongebob: Man, I've been holding that for a while!

Voice: Guys?

The voice asked. It came from Gerald. The other eight were following him as well.

Otto: Finally! We're united...again!

Reggie: Yeah, about time!

Blik: Thank goodness my car...

Waffle: Gear.

Blik: Whatever, is all right!

Otto: Well, I did drive it through that huge maze. (pointing to it)

Waffle: Ooh.

Helga: You're kidding, right?

Arnold: Actually, Helga, he's not.

SpongeBob: Yeah, I couldn't barf for 10 minutes! But I'm glad I got that out! (everyone else slowly backs away from him) What? I got it out, didn't I?

Gerald: That was just too much info.

Waffle: Yeah, didn't you guys see that huge demon?

Arnold, Otto & SpongeBob: (in unison) What?

Patrick: Yeah, this huge horrible monster thing was chasing us all!

Sam: What a nightmare that was!

Blik: For the last time, this is all real!

SpongeBob: It is? I don't feel so good again.

Helga: Eww, just don't barf like last time.

Suddenly, they heard some noises and turned around. They saw Wolfgang, Lars, Plankton, and Tad, but with glowing red eyes.

Helga: Speaking of eww.

Otto: All right, what do you bullies want?

Sandy: Yeah, we're ain't afraid!

Twister: I am.

They four start to attack with some powers! Lars lifts the ground and it goes toward our heroes. They fall down. Wolfgang grabs Patrick and throws him into the air. Plankton grows like, 90x his size and decides to crush the kids, and Tad well, decides to use speed to get through them. However, Blik, Waffle, Gordon, Otto, SpongeBob, and Arnold back up from this madness and they fall into a trapdoor.

* * *

Sorry to stop here and for the lame chapter title, but I have to! SOME FLAMES PLEASE and write lots of reviews! Also, sorry I didn't update in a LONG time! 


	10. Chapter 10: The End?

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story, expect the plot and some characters. SOME FLAMES, BUT ONLY A FEW. Sorry I didn't update in a while.

* * *

Chapter 10: The End?  


SpongeBob was the first to wake up from falling.

SpongeBob: Guys, wake up!

Waffle: What? Are we dead?

Blik: No. What is this place?

Arnold: Whatever this is, I don't like it.

Voice: You people came here for a reason.

Waffle and SpongeBob backed up behind Blik and Otto. The voice turned out to be from an evil shadow, called Mr. Sin.

Mr. Sin: Well, well, well. It seems you kids fell into my trap.

Otto: Who are you and what do you want?

Mr. Sin: It seems my plan has worked.

Waffle: What plan?

Mr. Sin: (smacks his head) All this time? I've been planing to bring you here.

Gordon: But why?

Sin: It's a really long story. A very long time ago, before maybe Earth was born, there lived a world where people from other universes can meet each other in peace. Suddenly, one day, a demon opened from his coarse, and destroyed all that. From that day on, no one remembered that...

Blik: Wait, you're saying that you were the person who did the whole universal break-up thing?

Otto: And when do we come in?

Sin: (sighs) Actually, you were chosen.

Blik: Naturally. For I am THE KING!

SpongeBob: Of what, you? (Blik grumbles)

Sin: SILENCE! Now, we must fight. Your worst enemies are in my control, and already beating up your friends.

Arnold: Let them go! They mean nothing to you!

Mr. Sin: Too bad, if you want them free, you have to fight me. Here, choose your weapons.

He points to a table of six weapons. Blik and Otto take the swords, Arnold and Gordon take the shields, and Waffle and SpongeBob take the staffs.

Waffle: Wait, what do you get?

Sin: I'm my personal weapon. It looks like some minds think alike here. Or not!

Mr. Sin blasts at Blik, but he uses the sword. Otto charges through and goes to hit it into Mr. Sin, but he dodges it. SB and Waffle take their staffs and formed into one big one.

Gordon: That gives me an idea!

Gordon takes the staffs, swords, and shields, and forms it into one. It creates another demon.

Otto: (sarcastically) Great, now we have two demons!

Arnold: Or, we can train the other demon for good.

SpongeBob: Sounds good to me.

Sin: Will you kids be quiet already!

Blik: No!

Otto and SpongeBob run side to side and meet up. SpongeBob grabs Otto's hands and he land flat top on Mr. Sin. They boys give each other a high five.

SpongeBob & Otto: (in unison) That was awesome!

However, Sin gets back up again. Gordon tells the new demon what to do and quickly understands. It attacks Sin and the two demons start to fight.

Mr. Blik: So, now what?

Arnold: Well, there's gotta be a way outta here to save our friends.

Voice: This this, Wolfgang!

The voice came from Sandy. Wolfgang was brought down to the ground and so were the other villains. Otto, SpongeBob, and Arnolds' friends came back.

Arnold: Helga, you're alive! (hug her and she sighs dreamily)

Helga: (gets off him) Watch it, football-head! I think you were trying to squish me!

Arnold: Sorry.

SpongeBob: Are you guys alright?

Sam: Yeah. That was wicked awesome!

Otto: I know! You guys should have seen me and SpongeBob working together!

Reggie: You two? Working together? There's a surprise.

SpongeBob: Yep. So, what do you wanna do after this?

Reggie: Go home.

Patrick: Wow! Look at those two demons beating each other up!

Patrick points over and everyone sees the demons fighting. However, the new demon loses and Mr. Sin come over to them.

Helga: So, who are you supposed to be?

Mr. Sin: It's Mr. Sin, SIN!

SpongeBob: He's gonna take over all over the galaxy if we don't stop him!

Blik: So, now what?

Gordon: There's only one thing left to do...work together!

Mr. Sin: Work together? (laughs evilly) Child's play.

SpongeBob takes out his karate uniform and Otto takes out his skateboard. They both start to attack and do. The rest join in, helping each other to defeat the evil. Eventually, it was over.

Waffle: Wow, that didn't take too long.

Twister: Hey, what's this?

Twister picked up a box and then it traps inside Mr. Sin.

Mr. Sin: CURSE YOU KIDS!...AND CATS!

Waffle, Blik & Gordon: (in unison) Hey!

Sandy: So, we all saved our worlds...

Patrick: And blah, blah, blah.

Gerald: So, how we gonna get home?

Suddenly, a light appeared.

* * *

Sorry I gotta stop here. Just one last chapter! And a short one at that. 


	11. Chapter 11: An Ending for Now

Author's Note: I do not own anything in this story. **You are allowed to write flames, but not so much, PLEASE!** Finally, the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: An Ending for Now

The light stopped and landed down softly a woman who had blue skin, blond hair, and wearing a white dress.

Helga: Wow, talk about having the blues.

Woman: I just want to thank you all so much.

Blik: For what?

Woman: For saving my soul.

Patrick: (scared) You're a ghost?

Woman: Yes, but not anyone.

The woman glowed again and her skin turned to peach, just like any other humans'.

Reggie: That's it? That Mr. Sin guy took your skin part?

Woman: Actually, I've known that guy for a long time. (points to Blik, Waffle, Gordon, SpongeBob, Otto and Arnold) You six have saved me from his curse, which was supposed to lose my life...my soul..my skin. So, what are your names?

Otto: Otto Rocket.

SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants.

Arnold: Arnold.

Blik: Mr. Blik.

Waffle: Waffle.

Gordon: And Gordon of the Highland Quid Clan.

Otto: However, we can't take all the credit.

Blik: Yep, that other demon, Helga, Gerald, Patrick, Sandy, Reggie, Twister, and Squid/Sam...

Otto: Helped us too.

Arnold: Wow, you two, that's really thoughtful.

Blik: And if you people tell we said all that, we're gonna make ya history!

Woman: Thank you all. Now, there's one more thing.

Sandy: Get back to our worlds?

Woman: Yes, but not before with a last good bye.

The woman transports everyone back into the cats' house. Everyone is there, expect for her.

Waffle: Woo, let's do it again!

Patrick: Yeah, that was awesome!

Twister: And wicked.

Reggie: (goes up to SpongeBob) Um, I wanna say thanks, but not before...(kisses SpongeBob directly into the lips, which we can't see. After she's done, SB appears all dream like and has hearts around her) that.

Sandy: (to herself) Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke a thousand times.

Helga: I feel the same way.

Gerald: So, how is everyone gonna get home now?

Blik: I've got an idea!

After a few hours, the brothers' portal is fixed.

Helga: Criminy! Why didn't we do that before?

Sam: We don't know.

Gordon: Well, today we have learned a true lesson. Even though you can fight with your brothers, you are still family, and that's the truth.

Blik: Even though they are all different.

Then, everyone got into the portal. Helga, Gerald, and Arnold ended back in Hillwood City, Reggie, Twist, Sam and Otto got back into Ocean Shores, and SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy got back into Bikini Bottom. Everyone remembered what has happened. Expect for the villains who got back home and had their memories erased from that mysterious woman. No one knows who she is, but the kids will find out, eventually.

Meanwhile, in some other universe (The Angry Beavers world), Norbert and Daggett were in their dam. Suddenly, Ren and Stimpy appeared from out of no where.

Norbert: Hey, who are you people? You're not supposed to be here!

Stimpy: Oh, joy! It worked! My portal worked!

Dag: Oooh. (Ren slaps his head)

Norbert: Hey, we're not even supposed to be in this story!

Will these four get along? Unfortunately, we have no time left.

Cast

Mr. Blik...Wayne Knight

Waffle...Kevin McDonald

Gordon...Rob Paulsen

Human Kimberly...Liliana Mumy

Hovis, Luther..Maurice LaMarche

Tad, Lunk...John DiMaggio

Arnold...Alex D. Linz

Gerald...Jamil Smith

Helga...Francesca Smith

Harold...Justin Shenkarow

Phoebe...Anndi McAfee

Wolfgang...Toran Caudell

Edmund...Tim Wiley

Brainy...Craig Bartlett

Otto...Joseph Ashton

Reggie...Shayna Fox

Twister...Gilbert Leal

Sam/Squid...Mike Lane

Ray...John Kassir

Lars...Lombardo Boyar

Noelani...?

Woman...?

SpongeBob...Tom Kenny

Patrick...Bill Fagerbakke

Sandy...Carolyn Lawrence

Squidward...Rodger Bumpass

Mr. Krabs...Clancy Brown

Karen...Jill Talley

Plankton...Doug Lawrence

* * *

For Noelani and the Woman I do not know who they are voiced are. Please review if I forgot a character. The cast is listed in show order.

Finally I'm finished! The squeal will come very soon, I promise! The reason I updated was because I was looking back at the first review and wanted to put in that random thing. Also, I forgot the cast.


End file.
